Fool
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Sasuke has always been easily deceived... Itachi, and Madara, but he never expected it from Naruto. When the wool is pulled from his eyes, how will he handle his mistakes? SasuNaru. Lemony Goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! So, I've hit a wall with all the other stories I currently have in progress, so instead of hitting my head against those walls, I decided to take my creativity to a new story!**

 **Don't worry, I will eventually get back to those. I'm hoping this will give me a much-needed ax for that writer's block.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fool

Chapter 1

 _~Flash Forward~_

"What… what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, his face full of confusion.

Naruto smiled weakly, "I guess those eyes of yours don't see everything do they teme?"

The Uchiha thought his mind was tricking him, that somehow, he'd been put under genjutsu. He quickly tried to release whatever terrible nightmare he'd been thrown into but to no avail. "This… this can't be real…" he stuttered out.

"Heh, looks like you got what you wanted after all" Naruto continued, leaning back against the tree he'd sat beneath.

"No, it's not dobe! You know that!" the Uchiha shouted, his Sharingan flaring in anger. He reached out and yanked the resting boy's collar, trying to shake the blonde out of his stupor.

"Please… don't… Sasuke… that hurts me, ya know?" Naruto spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. The boy's eyes were dull, more so than the elder had ever thought possible.

"No!" Sasuke continued, pulling him up more so their faces were inches from each other. "I won't fall for this. You're lying!"

Again, Naruto gave him a weak, sad smile. "I guess, now at the end I wish… I wish that I would have told you sooner. Nothing would have changed of course… you've always been just as stubborn as me. But you know something? I've always loved you…" As he finished his sentence, the youngers blank eyes began to close, his head falling.

The Raven caught his jaw in one of his pale hands and lifted the scared face back up to his own, pressing his lips against Naruto's firmly. Tears began falling down his cheeks when he realized that the boy wasn't returning his first real display of affection.

"Naruto… Please… I've been such a fool…I love you too…" he whispered against the cooling skin of the boy he'd denied for so long.

* * *

 _~Current Day~_

Naruto sat in his bed quietly, having just come back from the hospital. He stared at the picture on his nightstand, wishing that he could have pushed himself just a little harder to bring Sasuke back.

The blonde coughed loudly, his eyes blandly looking at the blood that had spattered on his fingers. It was all he could do to keep his illness hidden from those closest to him, especially after taking such beatings. The hospital staff always wanted him to tell Kakashi or Jiraiya… to quit being a ninja, but he'd never do that. All his dreams would be over if anyone found out… if he gave up.

More than anything though, he couldn't bear the thought of losing to the teme. He needed the boy to acknowledge him for his strength certainly, but even more than that… Naruto wanted Sasuke to acknowledge their bond as more than just a weakness, but as what they meant to each other.

The clock ticked on the wall loudly, reminding him that time was always passing by. He smiled sadly as he ran his finger over the Uchiha's face in the picture. "You better hurry up and snap out of it Sasuke… if I don't get you back soon I won't ever be worthy of the title Hokage… and I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to hold out.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, wondering what the Uchiha must be up to. Probably healing just like him. Tsunade had said he was lucky to have Kyuubi inside him, anyone else would have died from the Chidori hitting them in the chest like that.

Naruto thought about her comment. Kyuubi was indeed helpful, but not even the Fox could save him now. He hated reading, but he'd looked into his illness himself and no one, not the Nine-Tails, Tsunade or another would be able to heal him.

And now, not even Sasuke was around. His sad smile faded away, _"of all people… why did you have to leave me…"_

Another cough threatened to rip through his broken ribs. He started counting in his head, _"one kunai, two kunai, three kunai…"_ until the urge subsided. His mind traveled back to his once happy team.

Then another wave of suffering hit him, this time in the form of a certain pink haired kunoichi. He'd done his best to bring the Raven back, and he knew he should have been able to. After all, wind beats lightning, so his Rasengan should have beat the Chidori. But at the last minute, his heart had spasmed terribly, and his entire chakra network short-circuited, causing the jutsu to lose power, and Sasuke's to overtake him.

Naruto wondered if things would be different if he'd come clean about his condition… if he'd let someone know. If he'd just had one more person there then they could have finished the job he'd started with Sasuke being so weak after their battle.

But he knew in his heart that wasn't true. There wasn't anyone else that could have gone and stood a chance, and if he'd said anything then he himself wouldn't have been allowed to go.

 _"_ _ _I wonder if he was able to finish severing his bonds with me after that last attack"__ his mind continued. The blonde rolled to his side, holding himself from both the physical and mental pain he was enduring.

Apparently, the Uchiha wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He'd said that their bond was the strongest… and that in order for him to shed his weakness he'd have to sever the last tie to the past. That was the last thing Naruto wanted.

Tears formed in his blue eyes as doubt tore away at his usually confident _demeanor. Sasuke would only get stronger, possibly leading to the same ending. Or even worse, his body would give out before he could save the boy he loved so much._

 _"_ _ _NO! I've got to keep going… I… I'm going to bring you back no matter what! I'm going to become Hokage… then I guess after that… I can finally…."__

His weary mind passed into darkness, giving him a slight reprieve from the suffering of being awake. But if he had finished his thought, it would have only been one word.

 **Die.**

* * *

***Time Skip: Training with Jiraiya***

Naruto gave a weak cough as he attempted yet again to fight against genjutsu. It had been nearly a year since Sasuke had run off and he'd only made slight progress in this particular area. In truth, even if he was absolutely healthy it wouldn't make much of a difference. He simply wasn't gifted or even average when it came to fighting this technique.

"What's the matter, kid? You feeling alright?" Jiraiya asked through his irritation. He had noticed that the blonde seemed to have a persistent cough, but it hadn't really bothered him until recently.

"Yeah, I think it means someone is talking about me" Naruto lied, giving his best fake smile.

"You idiot…" Jiraiya scolded "that's only when you're sneezing!"

The younger continued to pretend that nothing was wrong though, insisting that there must be a rational -but untrue- reason for his cough. He gave a variety of excuses: a cold, allergies, ghosts. Anything to get his sensei off the scent.

Eventually, the Sannin gave up on pressuring the kid because, other than an occasional cough, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He almost convinced himself that it was possible for even someone like Naruto to get sick occasionally, even if it was just allergies. But his eyes stared intently at the younger, making it clear he wasn't giving up permanently.

The blonde sighed to himself as the pervert backed off. Hiding his condition had been difficult enough on month-long missions, but doing so while spending almost every waking minute with the old man was damn near impossible.

The guilt he felt for lying to his father figure was immense and constantly growing. But he couldn't tell his sensei… it would mean the end of his training for sure. He'd be stuck in the hospital with the Hokage leaning over him, her hands full of syringes and test tubes. No, he'd much rather suffer through this than that.

"You're so stubborn, kid… You've got absolutely zero talent as a shinobi. In fact, the only thing you've got going for you is that ridiculous determination and gustiness!" Jiraiya said smiling, shaking his head again as he thought about teaching such a dunce.

Naruto looked thoughtfully at the colorful clouds before giving a genuine smile, "I guess I just can't give up on my dreams. Look at it like this Pervy Sage, I don't care what anyone else says! I'm going to be Hokage no matter what! And more importantly, I've got to save Sasuke or I won't be worthy of being such a leader."

Frustration overtook the Sannin momentarily and he snapped. "Why are you so obsessed with that Uchiha brat? He tried to kill you and I've told you before. I know the type he is and there is nothing you can do to save him."

"You don't understand! I love him!" Naruto shouted back. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth once he realized what he'd said, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

The sage looked at him with shock before understanding. "So that's it huh? The truth finally comes out?"

"I… uhh…"

"Don't bother kid, I get it. Nothing can outweigh the heaviness a heart can feel, or hold it down when it's filled with happiness. If saving Sasuke is what you have to do in order for you to achieve your dreams then I guess I'll have to help you…" Jiraiya spoke, his voice sounding confident.

Naruto happily looked back out at the vast sky, the pain in his chest almost leaving with the relief he felt coming from someone so close to him.

* * *

Sasuke glared at his new sensei, his breath coming in heavy pants. He was working hard to polish he skills with the katana, every slice of the blade bringing him closer to beating Itachi. But even still, his progress wasn't fast enough… it never was.

"My, my, Sasuke… still in a mood I see? Tell me, child… who are you thinking about? That magnificent specimen of a brother? Or maybe someone a little more pitiful? Naruto perhaps?" the snake asked, a sneer evident on his sickly pale skin.

The Uchiha snarled viciously, attacking the targets with a newfound veracity. He had been thinking about both of the two in question. Part of him was stuck on killing his vile elder brother, but an increasing piece of his mind was wondering what the idiot blonde was doing.

He'd almost been able to kill the boy, but at the last minute, he decided he didn't want to be like Itachi… and he probably couldn't have if he'd tried. He hated that he loved the boy so much, but every time the dobe smiled it was like he could feel part of his heart thaw.

Seeing him lying there on his back, the rain wetting that golden hair and slipping down his honey tan skin was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He'd come so close to kissing him then, leaning over his body and draping his face just over the blondes.

But he couldn't force himself to do it, just like he couldn't take his life. He knew he'd be strong enough to do one or the other someday… Which one it would be he didn't yet know.

All signs pointed to Naruto being straight, seeing as he had a major crush on Sakura, but they'd kissed before -twice- so maybe… just maybe… he could get away with one more. Still, his hatred fought back, reminding him that to gain the power he needed, loving the younger may have to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope that was okay! I'm procrastinating studying for finals so, part of my own angst, worry and lack of hope might be flowing into this piece.**

 **Please Review and Follow and Favorite! I really need encouragement at the moment!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fool

Chapter 2

Sasuke stared at the sleeping form, his Sharingan activated for a fight. He couldn't help but almost smile at how carefree the dobe was. Naruto's arms and legs were sprawled across the bed, drool dripping from his gaping mouth as he snored.

But this visit wasn't for catching up with old friends. The Uchiha had a goal and intended to meet it at almost any cost. He silently drew his katana and placed its sharp edge at Naruto's throat, applying just enough pressure to draw blood and wake him.

He stared blankly at the panic and awe that covered the boy's idiotic face when his deep blue eyes opened to find him there.

Naruto blinked several times, obviously not sure if this was truly happening. "Sasuke?" he asked quietly.

"You're such a loser. It's been a year and a half since I left, and it looks like you haven't improved at all. I came in without you even noticing" the Uchiha answered, his voice just as cold as his eyes.

"Have you decided to come home?" Naruto questioned, completely ignoring the taunt.

Sasuke pressed the blade down harder, the soft skin of the youngers neck splitting even more. He was pissed that the blonde would even suggest such a thing when he was at his mercy. "I'm never going back to the Leaf, Naruto."

Naruto's heart sank, his already aching chest filling with sorrow. He swallowed hard to keep his suffering at bay, being cautious about cutting his throat any further. Blood was already dripping down his neck from the gash. "Then what are you here for, Sasuke?"

"Roll over." He replied coldly.

"…what?" Naruto answered, genuinely confused by the order.

The blade pressed down even harder, coming dangerously close to severing vital veins and arteries. "Now."

Naruto knew that he had to obey, though he didn't understand what the Uchiha was demanding he roll over for. It occurred to him that maybe Sasuke really intended to kill him this time, but couldn't bring himself to do it while seeing his face. Jiraiya would be gone for several days and had left him in a hotel to fend for himself as he did his 'research' in a nearby town. There wouldn't be anyone to save him if that was the case.

"A-a-alright, b-but your katana…" he stuttered. He knew it was inevitable that he'd die young with how sick he was, and being a ninja wasn't a profession someone went into for safety, but still, the thought of dying now, by Sasuke's hand filled him with fear.

The Uchiha withdrew his sword slowly, his sharp eyes watching for any sign that Naruto was intending to struggle.

But the blonde had no intention of disobeying him. Instead, he reached up to his throat, pulling the sheet up to help stop the bleeding. He could feel Sasuke watching him, "Just give me a minute" he whispered hoarsely, "I'll do what you say."

After a few minutes, he could feel the wound starting to close and turned to his stomach slowly, resting his head on the pillow. Naruto closed his eyes in fearful anticipation of what was going to happen to him now that he was in such a vulnerable position. All at once, though, they snapped back open when he felt his pajama pants roughly pulled down.

He whipped his head around and stared wide-eyed at the elder, who had somehow come to be kneeling behind him. Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure of what he should even say in this situation.

Sasuke glared darkly at the blonde, silently telling him to submit. However, to his surprise, the blonde blushed heavily. He felt the tan body relax for the first time since he'd woken him. The younger then simply rolled his incredibly blue eyes and returned his forehead to the pillow mumbling under his breath: "stupid teme, figures he'd want to be on top."

His stoic expression faltered momentarily, displaying the confusion, but also extreme delight he felt. Naruto was actually interested in him too, and all this time he'd been worried that he was alone in his desires.

Sasuke fumbled with his pants, his fingers feeling like jelly as all the blood rushed to his growing arousal. He hissed quietly when his erection sprang out, it's head lightly tapping his crushes round cheeks. Without hesitation, he leaned over Naruto, holding up his weight with one arm as he guided himself to the tight entrance.

He snapped his hips forward, moaning loudly at the searing pleasure that overtook his senses. When his mind returned though, he could hear the pain filled whimpers coming from the blonde.

"R-relax" he offered breathlessly, rubbing the boy's shoulder in awkward circles.

Sasuke took in a shaky breath before pulling himself out and thrusting back in roughly, beginning a fast rhythm.

Naruto groaned loudly, clutching the pillow tightly as he tried to will away the pain. "Teme… please…it still hurts…"

Sasuke dropped his body down farther so he was lying flat on top of the blonde and tangled his fingers in the soft yellow locks. He pulled the hair gently, and slowed down, though the steadiness of his pounding didn't change.

The two boys' bodies melded together as Sasuke grew closer to orgasming. He squeezed the boy's slender hips, and ran his hands over the smooth tan skin, becoming even more entranced by the goosebumps that followed them. He could hear Naruto swallowing and gasping softly into the pillow, the sound only making his already engorged cock throb harder for release.

With a final, deep thrust, his eyes rolled back into his head as fantastic pleasure washed over his body, burning every vein with a hot ecstasy. His seed exploded into Naruto, filling his cavern. The blonde in turn shuddered, and pushed back against Sasuke, milking every drop.

They both laid still for several minutes afterward, but soon the Uchiha began to stir. He reactivated his Sharingan, it having faded during the intensity of the encounter.

"Please, come home Sasuke," Naruto begged softly, his throat sore from the cut and having grunted so much.

"You should stop chasing me. A good for nothing like you will never bring me back."

"I didn't chase you tonight, Sasuke. You came here all on your own." Naruto retorted. He hadn't changed his position since the Raven had made him lay on his stomach, so Sasuke couldn't see the mixture of hope and despair that filled his closed blue eyes.

"I fucked you, loser. It wasn't because I care about you, or have some special feelings. I did it to prove that I'm superior to you, and always will be."

"You know, I've always loved you…" the blonde whispered even lower, somewhat hoping Sasuke wouldn't hear.

The young Uchiha paused as he walked away, but ultimately continued to the window, leaving Naruto physically and emotionally wounded.

* * *

Naruto didn't get out of bed for a long time after the Raven left, not particularly caring to clean himself up. The gash Sasuke had given him had long since stopped bleeding and the Nine-Tails would heal it whether it was bandaged or not.

Eventually, though, he couldn't stand how sticky the sheets had become and slowly pushed himself to his knees, grimacing slightly at the soreness he felt. He tried to take a deep breath, but he'd been holding in his coughs desperately for hours, and that last deep breath sent his body into a frenzy.

The force of the fit that ensued reopened the cut and stressed the already torn muscles in his abused ass, bringing tears to his eyes. He fell to the floor as he struggled to get air into his blood-filled lungs, curling tightly into a fetal position.

Naruto clawed at his chest and then gave it several hits, trying to free his airway but to no avail. _"No… I can't… this can't be the end. I just… Sasuke and I…"_ he thought.

" **Stupid, weak boy… don't you dare die on me yet! I will not allow you to fall in such a pitiful way… suffocating on your own blood, an Uchiha's semen smeared between your legs… where is that determination you always preach?"** Kurama growled loudly as he forced his chakra through the seal.

Naruto could hear the Fox raging in his mind, but was grateful for the help even if it was only a temporary fix. As the chakra seeped through his system, he could feel it surrounding his lungs, healing them as much as it could.

He gave one more thump to his chest, depressing the organs so they would expel all the blood. Luckily, it worked, and he painted the floor with the red spatter that flew from his mouth.

" _Nine-Tails…"_

" **Don't even start with me, brat. I'm only saving you to save myself!"** the demon responded harshly, his tails flailing behind him.

Naruto returned his attention to the outside world and wiped the blood from his lips. "It seems like everyone is always doing things to or for me only to get something they want…" he mumbled, before again attempting to get up.

He made his way to the bathroom and turned the faucet on as hot as it would go, letting it run as he stripped his filthy pajamas away. Once the room was filled with steam for his lungs, he turned the shower to a more relaxing temperature, breathing in deeply.

The blonde relaxed back against the wall, letting the water run over his skin. The whole night seemed so surreal to him; like maybe it had all been a dream. It seemed absolutely preposterous that Sasuke would risk being caught just to have sex with him, especially since the Raven had had plenty of time to seduce him before he'd run off to that snake.

Naruto felt a sudden rush of sadness fill him, _"Sasuke didn't seduce me tonight either though… he just took what he wanted from me and then left… and he was so rough… but I guess it wasn't that bad… he could have been so much worse…"_

His hand traveled up to his nearly healed throat, remembering how afraid he'd been that the Raven was actually going to cut it open completely.

" _No, Sasuke came to see me… that's all that matters… and when I said it was hurting me, he slowed down, even if it was just a little…he still cares about me in his own way…"_

Naruto let the hand that was caressing his neck move down slowly, inching lower until it hovered just over his newly hardening cock. Sasuke hadn't done anything to make it pleasurable for him, but the experience left him craving for more, everything the Raven did made him feel that way if he was honest with himself.

His mind drifted as he took hold of his shaft, remembering the way Sasuke's pale skin had felt on his own, how his crush sounded as he moaned gruffly into his ear, and pulled his hair every time he shuddered in pleasure.

"Ohh… Sas…" he groaned.

The blonde's hand slid up and down frantically, his manhood pulsating. He arched his back as his orgasm crept up on him. Naruto's pink tongue lightly licked his already wet lips, he could practically feel the Raven's cum shooting inside him, "s-ss- Sasuke! He screamed, his whole body tensing.

When he reentered reality, he pushed off the wall and let the warm water run over his face, hiding the tears that finally fell.

" _C-come... come back to me…"_

* * *

By the time Jiraiya came back, Naruto had thoroughly cleaned the room and even paid extra to have it deep cleaned by the maids. The two were now off, journeying to another town so they could train and research new pretty girls.

"I don't know kid, something seems different about you." The elder stated.

Naruto felt his face turn red, and he stuttered to get an excuse out. But nothing he could think of would explain why he was so embarrassed. "It's really nothing Pervy Sage!"

"Oh yeah?" Jiraiya asked, a smirk plastered on his face. "So, what was it huh? You meet someone who strikes your interest other than Sasuke?"

The blonde rubbed his head nervously and turned away, "I… uh… well… I… I actually walked into the wrong hot spring and saw a bunch of girls ya know? It was my first time seeing real boobs." he bluffed, hoping the perv would be distracted by naked ladies.

Once again, his terrible excuses worked out, and the old man threw his fist in the air, declaring that they needed to move faster in the name of research.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **It really means a lot to me to hear from all of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taking me so long to get these chapters finished! Please stay loyal to my stories lovely readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fool

Chapter 3

~Time-Skip: Shippuden Time Period~

Naruto looked up the cold eyes that glared down at him. Yamato, Sakura and Sai faded into the background as Sasuke jumped down before him, the Uchiha's hand placed gently on his shoulder.

The Raven was so close to him that he didn't think he'd be able to breathe. His scent was comforting, and he'd longed to feel that graceful body near him again. It had been almost a year and a half since he'd seen Sasuke last. He was so focused on the relief he felt being near him that he almost missed what was being said.

"It's just that your life was spared back then because of my passing whim. And because of my passing whim, you will now lose your life." Sasuke whispered to him as he raised his katana to strike.

Naruto thought his heart would break right then and there. _"My life is just a passing whim?"_ he thought bitterly. He was sure that Sasuke was speaking about the night he'd come to 'show him who was superior' while out with Jiraiya, but to everyone else, he meant the Valley of the End. Either instance was too painful for him to put into words. _"All I am to him is something to be used…then thrown away…"_ his mind continued.

The severe throbbing in his chest was getting worse, though he wasn't sure what exactly was causing the flare up this time. The four-tailed transformation, Sasuke's cruelty, or just the natural progression of the disease… in the end, it didn't matter.

He closed his eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

~Time-Skip: 1 Week~

Naruto let the water run over his body, it was the second time that night that he'd needed to use the hot steam to loosen the blood in his lungs so he could cough it out. The meeting with Sasuke had done serious damage to his psyche while the battle beforehand with Orochimaru had done even worse to his body.

" **Brat! If I keep having to heal you from your reckless behavior then I won't be able to focus on your sickness"** Kyuubi growled loudly.

" _Don't bark at me like this is my fault you stupid Fox! If anything, this is entirely your fault. I might have lost it when Orochimaru bad mouthed Sasuke, but you egged me on and took control of that hatred."_ Naruto snapped back.

The worn boy stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, ignoring whatever insult the Nine-Tails hurled back. As he rummaged through his cabinet to find the special herbs he'd received for his lungs, something made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he strained to listen for an intruder.

Slowly, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom boldly. "Who's there?" he hissed, he was in no mood for visitors at the moment.

"You beg me to come back here and that's how you treat me when I do?" came the smug reply.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

The Uchiha walked out from the shadows, his Sharingan glowing in the darkness of the room. He took advantage of his rivals shock and casually played with the wet locks that clung to his tan skin. "Still an idiot I see… you should see your face, loser."

Naruto swallowed hard and weakly pushed away the Raven's hand. He was sure this was an illusion, or possibly a reality designed to taunt him. "Why are you here Sasuke? I saw you less than a week ago and you nearly killed me… again."

"Face down on your bed. Now." The Uchiha answered harshly, his playful mood apparently over.

The blonde went over to his bed, but sat down instead, putting his head in his hands as he slumped over. "And if I refuse?" he asked, the exhaustion he was feeling evident.

"I won't tell you again" Sasuke stated, his voice now holding a dangerous edge. He pulled out his sword and tapped it on the wall ominously, daring Naruto to defy him.

"Why do I have to be face down? I'm still healing from fighting that Snake and it hurts to lay on my stomach. If you're going to try to kill me and then show up to fuck me a week later then the least you could do is let me be comfortable" the younger grumbled.

The Uchiha simply stomped over, grabbed the blonde's hair and twisted his wrist, forcing Naruto's head down to the pillow. He noticed how easily his rival was being pushed around, but his arousal and hatred warped mind chalked it up to how much he knew Naruto cared for him.

The younger closed his eyes and started to retreat into his mind. He wanted Sasuke so badly, but not like this. He felt weak, both mentally and physically, but at the same time, he couldn't deny the boy he loved so much. Despite feeling used, there was another, equally strong thought fighting back. Sasuke had come to see him again, and no matter what the hate-filled Uchiha said, Naruto couldn't give up the hope that there was something more than lust or domination present in his visits.

The Raven noticed the far-off look in his old comrade's eyes and realized that Naruto was about to block out the entirety of their encounter. _"Maybe I'm pushing him too far…"_ he wondered _"I guess it wouldn't hurt to show him a little affection, just to get him to calm down so he won't alert someone that I'm here… but definitely not because I care about such an idiotic loser..."_

Once again, the Uchiha reached out and touched Naruto's shoulder, awkwardly rubbing circles like he had during their first time. He waited until he saw the blonde come back to reality and then felt an odd sensation of relief.

Naruto looked back and saw the hidden worry and nervousness behind the Raven's red eyes. He almost couldn't believe that Sasuke was attempting to comfort him; he'd almost given up and lost the battle in his mind about whether or not the Raven cared, but his resolve was immediately renewed.

He reached an arm out from under him and gripped the elder's hand gently, a small smile forming on his face when he felt Sasuke tense. "Be as rough with me as you need to. I'm the only one who will be able to handle all that hate you have…"

The Uchiha scoffed and started undressing. "Don't act like you understand me. You never had a family remember?"

As soon as he was naked, he crawled onto the bed and threw off Naruto's towel, eyeing his tight, round ass greedily. It had been too long since he'd felt that intense pleasure, and he needed it now. Without warning, he shoved in just like he had the last time, enjoying the way Naruto's body jerked as it adjusted to him.

"F-fuck, Sasuke…" the blonde gasped, his voice filled with pain. He gripped the sheets tightly and closed his eyes as they started burning with tears.

"You said I could be as rough as I wanted, and I've decided I like seeing you suffer!" Sasuke answered hotly, his voice shaking with pleasure. Still, though, he didn't move his hips anymore.

Naruto bit his lip to suppress a whimper before pushing himself back, further impaling his strained hole on the Uchiha's hot member. He didn't choose his words lightly, and even if it hurt, he would make sure Sasuke was happy; that's all he ever wanted.

The Raven groaned lowly, enjoying how eager his toy seemed to be. He dropped down to his elbows and breathed in Naruto's scent, nuzzling the back of his head gently. "Just relax dobe," he cooed, his hatred diminishing as it always did when they were together.

Naruto did as he was told, a small smile forming on his lips as he waited for the Raven to start moving again. _"I knew it…"_ he thought happily, _"Sasuke cares about me, even if it isn't perfect. I'm going to save him eventually and until then I'll just have to be his punching bag… or sex toy I guess…"_ his mind continued, the last part making him blush heavily.

Sasuke withdrew himself and sat up, pulling Naruto to his knees. He quickly snapped his hips forward again, jerking the blonde back so that their bodies collided. Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto grunted. This time, Naruto's body was recovering much more quickly than it had previously, but it was still far too fast and rough for it to feel good without preparation.

The blonde bit down on his pillow, the new angle making his back arch and Sasuke's cock plunge deeper into him. The Uchiha, in turn, set his quick pace, not really caring which direction he thrust.

Despite the pain of being taken so forcefully, Naruto was beginning to get hard. Every so often the Raven would ram his prostate and though inconsistent, the amazing feeling along with just being with his love made his whole body burn with desire.

"Nnnngh… Sasu…" he moaned weakly, his eyes closed in building pleasure. As his and Sasuke's orgasms grew closer, he reached beneath himself to pump his aching member only to have the elder grab his hair again.

"Don't… don't you dare cum…Naruto" the Uchiha panted, having noticed the teen was enjoying their act more this time. "This… is to show I'm superior to… you…Nnnng…fuck…" he groaned out, his seed spurting forward into the quivering hole.

As he finished, Sasuke fell forward, causing the blonde to slide to his stomach as well, his cock still throbbing to be released.

"Fuck… you… teme…" Naruto managed to growl in frustration.

"No, I just fucked you… dobe." Sasuke replied. As he sat up he felt a small trail of drool coming from his mouth that had apparently leaked onto Naruto's shoulder. He quickly wiped it away and was about to give the blonde a stern look not to make fun of him when he noticed a far-off look in his crushes eyes.

Sasuke almost reached out to run his fingers through those shining blonde locks, or ask if it really bothered him not to orgasm that much, but he couldn't. Instead, he bit his tongue and got up, hastily throwing on the clothes that he'd discarded earlier.

Naruto breathed heavily, relieved that he didn't feel the intense need to cough right then. He watched as Sasuke put his clothes back on, admiring the elder's pale body. "So, you're leaving again then?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Why would I stay?" the Uchiha retorted.

" _Because of me..."_ Naruto thought, his heart hurting a bit from the predictable, but cold response. Instead of letting the Uchiha know his true feelings, he simply nodded and gave a false confident smile. "It's okay… one day I'll bring you back here and everything will be alright again."

"Tsk… You're a good for nothing dobe. Just give up." Sasuke growled as he put his katana back in its sheath.

Naruto gave a genuine smile this time, "maybe, but this 'good for nothing' is going to be the Hokage someday. Besides… I love you ya'know, I can't give up on you or my dream or I wouldn't be me, right?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and turned away so that his lover couldn't see the small smile that had begun to form on his lips. _"Naruto… no matter what I say or do you're always there, whether I want you to be or not."_

* * *

~Time Skip: 2 Weeks~

Naruto smacked his lips together, hating the metallic taste that filled his mouth. He had finally healed from his retrieval mission, and Sasuke's subsequent visit, and was out in the woods training.

Another painful coughing fit ensued soon though, and he leaned over, using his arm to support his weight on a nearby tree. He smacked his chest roughly with his free hand, trying to free up the airway. Eventually, the blonde was able to take in a chocked breath and he wiped away the blood that poured from his parted lips.

"Damnit… it just keeps getting worse, no matter what I do!" he growled out. Then panic started to twist his stomach into knots. He slowly turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru staring at him, worry evident on their faces.

"Naruto…" the dog-nin gasped, "that's not from your fight, I can't place it, but there is something different about the scent. What's wrong with you?"

The blonde's eyes closed, realizing that all the work he'd put into hiding his condition was undone. He let out a shaky sigh, being careful not to set off another fit. "Please Kiba, don't… don't tell anyone about this… okay?" he begged.

"If you're sick then the Hokage ca-"

"No," Naruto interrupted, "Granny can't do anything for me now… and if she can't then you know that no one could."

Akamaru whined, looking up at his owner in distress. Kiba kneeled down to pet the puppy, before switching his attention back to the panting boy.

"If you're this sick, then why are you pushing yourself so hard? Going on missions like this last one where you nearly got yourself killed fighting Orochimaru and Sasuke… that's just stupid in your condition." The brunette stated, his voice started to rise in anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? I'm the guy that's going to become Hokage someday and I promised Sakura that I'd bring Sasuke back. I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!" Naruto pushed back confidently.

Kiba growled to himself, irritated that his friend had been suffering for so long. "When did you figure out you were dying?"

"I started coughing when I was still in the academy… Once the blood started coming it wasn't hard to put together. Anyway… I know I've already asked you once, but can you please keep what you've seen to yourself? You're the only one that knows other than hospital staff, and that's how I'd like to keep it. Oh, and you too Akamaru!"

Kiba looked unsure and glanced back down at his ninja hound for guidance. _"Could I really keep his condition from everyone?"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hope you all liked!**

 **PLEASE: Follow/Favorite/Review**


End file.
